Renarde Thorne
Basic Information Names, Titles, and Aliases Name: Renarde Thorne Hunter Name: ??? Age Roughly 18 Orientation Unknown Race Human (Homo Sapiens) Physical Trait Washed out red hair, and dark green eyes. His skin is pale, giving him the appearance of death. Slight frame with light muscles, standing around 5'4". Is rather handsome, mayhaps moreso than his brothers due to his illness preventing him from getting in the fray, but often looks sickly. Personality More calm and calculating than his two brothers, renarde attempts to try and get abetter understanding of everything, including that which they hunt. Emotionally he is pretty open and carin with his brothers individually, but when they are together he is more withdrawn. Origins As his older brother had forgone the control of entropic energy, Renarde, the youngest of the three brothers, was given the choice when visited by salazar just like his two brothers before him, and accepted. Becoming dealbound gave him the ability Damien had forgone, to control the entropic energy that can rust or decay anything in its path. Renarde also with this was given the opportunity to have a second most miraculous gift, but with it came a large downside. He was born with Anemia, but in exchange his blood would be a potent cure to any vampire that drank it, though of course this being a dangerous process. Renarde barely remembered the attention from his eldest brother when he doted on him, and instead was mostly made to stay in bed, seeing his other two brothers train and become stronger while he tried to find the energy to get through his own training sessions, held seperate from the other two in case things got a little rough. This led to the other two brothers likely becoming closer, while Renarde was confined to his bedroom, or if he could sneak out, the library, leading to him being closest to their sister Vixene. While not inheriting any of the major Hunters equipment like his brothers, Renarde still took to aiding his brothers in hunts when he found the strength, carrying basic equipment and acting as a support. Powers and Weapons *Sword cane - tool used to aid him in walking, but should he need it the shaft conceals a sword as well as a medicine vial. *Entropic energy - Crimson energy he has gained mastery of, rusting and decaying anything it touches. *Vampiric cure - if his blood is drank by any vampire it will return them to a human state again, greatly weakening renarde for several days in the process. *Wrist slayers - Pair of armoured vambraces outfitted with miniaturized Cross-slayer equipment, consisting of a pair of Dischordium crosses, underslung flamethrowers, and spring-loaded silver blessed blades. *Blessed Equipment - Renarde intermittently carries flasks and grenades of holy water, silver crucifix-stakes equipped with special cores which respond to incantations, scrolls written upon with special prayers and incantations, crucifix-shaped throwing-daggers, and a pistol loaded with special ammo. Ammo: Silver bullet; hex-scored jacketed hollow-point filled with a gel made of Holy Water, wolfsbane, garlic, fugu toxin and curare, laced with dimethyl sulfoxide to provide tractor-solvent Spreading Factor. Traditionalists can also cut crosses in the bases of the bullets, and have them blessed by a priest. .44 magnum 240-grain load over the standard Elmer Keith hunting load, 24 grains of IMR 2400. (The manual says 21.8 grains is maximum, so don't use the 24-grain load if you have a cheap revolver.) These work reliably on Vampires, Werewolves, the generic Undead, and Evil Human Minions like Renfield, with sublime indifference.